


Da Cabin

by LELYN



Category: Tranimal
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LELYN/pseuds/LELYN
Relationships: Everyone - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_Captain's Log, day 20. It was nearly mid-day as I sailed The Navigator through the Black Sea. The current was rough, but bearable-_

"Tripple shut up and get out of your room, we just arrived here a few days ago and all you've done is lock yourself up in your room and write in your 'fake' diary." grumbled Nut, from the other side of the door- twisting the knob open abruptly.  
  


"You guys never let me do what I want to do! You NEVER embrace my passion, you never-" Tripple's words were cut off by the slamming of the door. "I don't know why I even tried," sighed Nut.

_It was Summer, 2021. I don't know how Matt convinced a bunch of his viewers to rent out this cabin, in the middle of butthole nowhere._

"Especially since one of them is as old as the Mona Lisa," Nut muttered to himself. "Nut fuck off, I can hear you," shouted Nelly- who was currently sitting at the kitchen table.

"Both of you shut the fuck up," Matt _kindly_ suggested, as he munched on a handful of now expired Chex Mix. "You're going to wake Saku," he continued to say, not bothering to wait until he was finished chewing on his food to continue.

Nelly brushed him off and continued to eat pineapple. Not pieces of pineapples, not canned pineapples. But a whole fucking pineapple, with her hands. "Fucking Hawaiians.." Matt muttered.

"Tripple is doing that weird shit in his room again," Nut said, sounding all but concerned. Tripple and Nut were close in age, (and both underage)- but never seemed to get along. It was a rivalry that Nut never knew existed until just a few days ago when they all arrived at the cabin.

_Flashback._

_"Ah it's going to be such a fun trip. I can't wait to meet everyone. I've been waiting to meet everyone from Matt's stream.. Some more than others, but I'm super excited.." Nut said to himself walking up to the cabin._

_He gripped the strap to his backpack, smiled, and made his way onto the paved path that led to the front door of the cabin. It was a nice, decent sized cabin. 'Homey' in fact.. A lot of space, so he wouldn't have to worry about others invading his personal space. He knocked on the door, nervously awaiting whomever might answer it. Lo and behold it was Tripple.  
  
_

_"Hey Tripple! It's Nut!" exclaimed Nut happily.  
  
"Fuck you," Tripple said, shutting the door in his face.  
_  
End of flashback.

"Hello earth to Nut," Nelly said, pineapple scented fingers in front of his face.   
  
"What, oh sorry. Zoned out," Nut mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Yeah you were talking then suddenly you stopped, as if you were having an epiphany or something," Matt said, now shoveling down a handful of these chips. I don't know what the chips were called, all I know is that had ruffles on them.

Nelly snorted, "So what happened to Nicole? I thought she was going to arrive on the first day like the rest of us?" she asked.  
  
"I'm really not sure what happened.. I was giving her directions as she was driving up here.. I was like.. LEFT YOU HAVE TO GO LEFT NICOLE, TURN LEFT WHEN YOU SEE THIS, then she's all like, STOP YELLING AT ME.. then she hung up and I haven't heard from her since.." replied Matt, shrugging it off.  
  
"WE'RE BACK BITCHES!" exclaimed Tank, sparta kicking the front door open- almost knocking it right off of the hinges. "You know none of us can afford to fix that if you break it again.." mumbled Noah, as he trotted behind Tank, dropping off the bag of groceries.  
  
"We sent you guys grocery shopping for food, and you literally come back with gatorade, stuff for spaghetti and a bunch of fucking bananas." said Matt, motioning towards the grocery bags.  
  
"Look man, you guys didnt make a list," Tank argued, peeling one of the bananas and shoving it in his mouth. "Anyways, Matt there was some creepy kid wearing a clown mask that's standing outside of the house, besides the trees," continued Tank.

"What? What are you degenerates on about? " asked Matt, finally putting away his chips, and his Chex MIx. He walked towards one of the windows to peer outside of the curtains. Sure enough there was someone there, watching them creepily.  
  
"Oh that's just Cosmic, no idea how he found out where we were going. But yeah don't mind him." Matt stated nonchalantly. 

"How the fuck are you so calm about this? That's fucking creepy, what if he murders us in our sleep?" asked Nelly, seemingly bothered.  
  
"Then I'd have to thank him, from ending me from this perpetual misery.." sighed Nut, who was currently sprawled out on the floor, writing haikus metaphorically in his head about death.

"Nut you can't even spell perpetual," challenged Matt who was now opening the door to go outside.   
  
"Matt if you're actually going to go outside, approach a teen who is holding onto a knife, WEARING A CLOWN MASK, who also harassed you for over a year.. then you're batshit crazy," Noah said. Matt shook his head and chuckled. 

"He wont do anything," Matt said as he continued to walk towards the masked boy, "He's chill now, a bit of a psychopath but chill, hey Cosmic what the fuck are yo-" Matt was abruptly cut off by the screaming of Cosmic who was currently charging at him with a knife, Matt put his hands up in panic expecting a sharp pain to impale him, when suddenly he heard a grunt. He opened his eyes to find Cosmic, laying on the ground, with an arrow in his shouilder. Matt glanced around, trying to figure out where the fuck the arrow had been shot from.  
  
"Robin Hood?" muttered Nut, covering his mouth.  
  
"Ashe?!" asked Nelly.  
  
"Brad.." whispered Matt.  
  
"Fuck you Cosmic," Brad said, grasping onto his bow with a smirk, then slowly backed away into the darkness of the wooded area.  
  



	2. Da Vessel

"Well we can't leave a hurt, unconscious young teen here.." muttered Noah, motioning towards the seemingly lifeless body.

"He won't do anything, he's harmless, I'll be fine," mocked Nut, obviously directing the comments at Matt- who currently had his face buried in the palm of his hands.  
  


"To be fair, I didn't think he was this psychotic," Matt argued back, clearly distressed. "We should probably call the cops, and Nut why are you drawing pentagram's on the floor?" he asked.

"You told me to satanize the floor.." Nut said confusingly, looking up at Matt. "I TOLD YOU TO SANITIZE YOU IDIOT.." sighed Matt.

"Hell no we won't call the cops," Saku said, finally coming out of his room. "It's like you want us all to go to jail, and I wasn't even here." 

"What, where did you come from? And what the hell have you been doing anyways Saku? I didn't even know you were here.. I thought it was merely a myth.." said Nut, dragging Cosmic's unconscious body into a room.

"Don't worry about it- and what the hell are you doing?" asked Saku, glaring at Nut. He didn't answer, just shut the door as he disappeared with the body.

Matt shook his head, still nervous as fuck. "I'm too young to go to jail, I don't even have any bars of soaps to drop on the floor. Who the fuck uses bars of soaps anymore. You think it'll be suspicious if I drop liquid soap?" questioned Matt.

  
"What.. Matt I don't think that's how it works.. You're suppose to NOT drop any soap. Period.." said Noah confusingly. "Oh yeah, totally. That's what I meant," shrugged Matt.

There was knocking at the front door. "IT'S THE COPS OPEN UP!" someone exclaimed, which sent Matt into a panic. Tank walked towards the front door, and opened it, without a care.  
  


"Oh sup Quantic, sup Smash," Tank said, greeting the two. "Sup guys, sorry we took so long to get here but we ran into some problems on the way," Smash said, walking into the cabin.  
"Problems?" asked Matt, who was currently hiding behind a plant. "Yes problems, my mom wasn't supportive of the idea of me coming here to spend some time with some older folks.." Smash said. "Matt why are you noticeably hiding behind a plant that is twice the size smaller than you..?" asked Quantic, placing his bag down besides one of the rooms door. 

"Long story," Matt said, getting up to dust himself off. The door behind the bag opened up slowly, as Nut's hand reached out, grasped Quantic's bag.. Then disappeared. A few minutes later the door opened again, and the bag was placed back outside.

"So we're going to just pretend that none of that happened?" questioned Nelly, looking directly at the bag. "What's there to question. I didn't have anything worth taking anyways," Quantic said, walking over to grab his bag.

"What the fuck is that humming?" asked Noah, looking around the cabin. "I think it's coming from this room..?" Smashed said, pressing his ear up against the door. "Yeah it's definitely coming from this room." 

Without thinking twice about it, Tank walked up to the door, kicked it with all his might, and knocked it right off of the hinges. "You really need to stop doing that," sighed Noah.

"Nut.. Tripple.. What the hell are you two doing?" asked Matt, staring at the younger males who currently had about 15 candles lit around Cosmic's body- both of them wearing dark hoods.  
  


"We're just using his body as a vessel," Nut said, continuing to hum. "Vessel..?" asked Saku, walking over towards the others. "Yeah vessel, for a possible spawn of satan if we get lucky," continued Tripple.

"What, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU USING MY CANDLES?!" questioned Quantic, walking over to blow them all out, "NO, DON'T-" before Nut could finish, all of the lights in the house flicked. "You shouldn't.. have done that before the ritual was over.." sighed nut.

"What why? Why couldn't he blow out his own candles..?" questioned Matt. Nut shook his head, seemingly disturbed. "Because you just interrupted a century-old summoning ritual.. The spirits wont be pleased." said Tripple. Matt scratched his head, confused as to why the fuck they were currently talking about this.

"Okay for one, you two don't even get along," Nelly started to say. "Secondly, of all the people in the house.. I feel like the only one who would actually be able to perform any sort of summoning ritual is Saku," she continued.

"Why? Because I'm black?" Saku asked, appalled by her statement. She shook her head, "No obviously by the book that you're reading.. you're clearly into some weird witch craft shit.." she said. "I read it for the literature," muttered Saku, tucking his book between this arms. 

"Is anyone else concerned to why the lights are flickering..?" asked Smash, looking up at the ceiling light. "Maybe it's just a wiring problem.." said Tank, brushing it off. _Without a care._

* * *

"So you have a girl you're crushing on from your school..?" asked Smash. Tripple nodded. "And you're not sure how to act.. because you're socially awkward, you talk in a fake British accent, and you're clueless when it comes to the opposite sex?" Tripple nodded again. 

"Have you tried being.. seductive..?" asked Nelly, walking over to the two. He shook his head. "Try biting your lip," suggested Smash- and Tripple did so. "Okay.. well that's fine, but maybe try biting your bottom lip instead of your top. You look like a fucking piranha." Smash replied, laughing at the younger male. 

"Hey anyone know where Cosmic went?" asked Quantic, walking into the living room to join the others. "What? Tank you had one job, it was your turn to watch him," Matt said angrily. 

"Okay, okay, okay.. Listen man. So I was watching him right, then after about two minutes I realized how fucking boring it was, stopped giving a shit, and decided to chill with Noah and eat some spaghetti," he said non-chantlantly. 

Matt rubbed his face, frustrated at the fact that he might get randomly killed during the night. "The kid is crazy, he's going to kill us all," he said, locking all of the doors. "Yeah because that would stop a psychopath from coming in.. Lets just called the cops," Nelly said, dialing 9-1-1 on her cellphone. "..I have no service? Anyone else have service?" she asked. All but Tank shook their head. "Was there not a house phone that was included inside of this cabin?" asked Noah.

"House phone? Fucking boomers," muttered Nut. "Wait there was a phone. Who the fuck cut the phone line?" asked Noah, grabbing what was left of the phone.

"We needed something to tie Cosmic, before we offered his virginity and his body as a vessel for an eight thousand year old demon to harvest it's spawn inside of his boddddddyyyy," whined Nut. Before he could whine anymore, the lights shut off. All of the electricity cut off.

"This is like a horror movie.." said Quantic, who lit one of his candles so they could have some light.

"Nut, Tripple, get off of the fucking kitchen counter.." scolded Noah, tossing a paper towel at Tripple's face.

"The floor is lava," said Tripple calmly, as he maneuvered his way to the other table. "Get off the freaking table you kids" said Matt irritably. 

"Bold, coming from the guy STANDING in lava.." Nut added in. Matt ignored the both of them.

"Hey guys....Where's Nelly?" asked Smash.


End file.
